diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Battleship
GreenBattleShip.png|A Green Battleship firing Drones Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 3.31.58 PM.png|A Battleship at a glance im king.png|Controlling the Drones The Battleship is one of the upgrade choices from the Overseer and Twin Flank classes, and can be selected at level 45. The Battleship upgrades from the Overseer by getting four unique Barrels which spawn moderately smaller Drones . It was added 28th of August, 2016. Note that all your Overseer Drones will disappear upon upgrading to Battleship. Design The Battleship features a circular base with four trapezoid Barrels attached to it, two on each horizontal side similar to the Twin Flank but with the Barrels being half the length and 3 quarters of the with. It uses Protectors of its team's color. Technical Upon upgrading to the Battleship: *The Drone Count cap will be removed (can fire endlessly) *The Drones will have a very short lifespan (3 seconds) (similar to the Trapper, but instead of traps it is replaced drones/protectors) *The Drone Speed will increase *The Drone Penetration and Damage will greatly decrease *It will gain two spawners *Two spawners will spawn controllable Drones, and the other two spawn uncontrollable Protectors. Strategy *'Strong against: Unsuspecting tanks with low penetration and/or firerate (e.g. Necromancer, Boosters with Bullet Damage focused builds, low level tanks)' *'Weak against: Tanks with decent penetration and damage output (e.g. Overlord, Destroyer, Auto 5, Triplet) and possibly tanks with Body Damage focused builds (e.g Booster, Smasher/Landmine, possibly Destroyer)' As the Battleship The Battleship behaves extremely similar to the non-playable Guardian, and as such shares similar weaknesses. However, since the Protectors spawn at such a quick rate and don't move in a straight line, very few tanks are able to take out the Battleship without taking hefty amounts of damage. In 1v1 situations especially it can overwhelm an unprepared weak tank and quickly destroy them without much time for the target to react. As a result, you should try to max out Movement Speed, especially in FFA. Best used in teams of Battleships in Domination. Never engage in a 1v1 with an Overlord. Their Drones will immediately wipe out your Protectors. The Battleship is better used with other friendly tanks, as it is a supporting tank like the Trapper branch. Against the Battleship It is strongly advised to stay far away from the Battleship and attack from a distance, since its Drone army can do a very respectable amount of damage in a small amount of time unless the Battleship is unaware that they have to control the other half toward you. For this it's ideal to use the Sniper branch, the Destroyer / Hybrid tanks or the Streamliner, since they fire in a straight line and their bullets will penetrate through many of the drones. Tanks in the Twin branch (e.g. Triplet) and the Gunner sub-class may have a chance of fighting it, as they have a more focused fire. However, tanks that saturate the battlefield with bullets like the Penta Shot or Spread Shot may be lucky to get a stray kill, but are otherwise unlikely to with exception if their Bullet Penetration and Damage is upgraded enough to take out multiple Protectors. Using the Battleship against another Battleship may work. But, by doing this, you both might die since it's almost impossible for your Protectors to block the enemy's. Overlords and Necromancers are also viable, as they can kill most Drones before being killed by one themselves. By cutting through the Protectors, your drones can easily overwhelm the target, assuming that Drone Damage and Drone Health is maxed. Even so, it's a risky idea since half the Protectors are unpredictable and may reach you before your Drones make contact with them. The Smasher class, if used correctly, can go through all Drones and kill the Battleship, given that it has a maximum Health and Body Damage. The Tri-Angle branch can also pierce through the Drones and reach the Battleship faster using maximum reload bullets to propel them, although they have less health than Smashers. If you manage to move close the the Battleship quickly as Octotank, the Battleship will no longer be able to damage you due to the spread of the Drones. Trivia *The Battleship is the first "true" Drone class to use a Drone type with a different name and control to the others. *The Battleship used to shoot only automatic Protectors. In 30th August, it was updated, and now have half controllable Protectors shooting out of the 2 front Barrels. **This makes it the first tank to have its Drone control reworked. *The Battleship is also the first "true" Drone class to use a different Spawner shape to the others. **The order of the barrels is reversed on the other side. *It is also the first "true" Drone class to not be an exclusive upgrade. *It is the first Drone tank with no Drone limit and lifespan. *Sometimes, there is a glitch that will make the Battleship selection in Overseer's upgrade branch move to the top and have green background instead of dark blue. *At one point in time, the Necromancer and Battleship's Drone system was glitched to become extremely fast. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Auto Tanks